Frank Smith
'Frank Smith' ''The Mundane'' '' '' Background *Avid Mexican Wrestling Federation fan, frequently orders via Pay-Per-View *Ex-Electrician *Main transport for MOPS Excerpt from Bureau records Worked as an electrician for PECO for a number of years. While working a routine job checking out power failures in a Philadelphia suburb, a Storm Spirit manifested and began feeding on the area's Power Main. Unbeknownst to Frank, Zachariah Silversmith had been tracking the Spirit for days and finally confronted it as it attempted to replenish its spent power. After a brief altercation, Zach banished the exhausted spirit back to its home plane. The banishment caused an electrical surge, which overloaded the area's power lines and fried all electronics with a square block. As Frank was working on the Main at the time, he caught the blame for the surge and was put on probation by PECO pending a deeper investigation. Eventually fired for theft and is now wanted by the state of Pennsylvania. Agent d-03-2458 Origins : Relegated to grunt work and with his career in jeopardy, Frank took on extra shifts to try winning some brownie points with his boss. After making a run to turn off power to a section of recently-abandoned homes in Chester, he was driving back to the PECO garage and was lost in thought. Would the investigation clear him? Even if it did, would his career still be on track? He had no idea what had caused the blackout or the power surge, and had told the investigators as much whenever they would listen, but he secretly worried he'd done something to cause it. Had he dropped a spanner and not realized? Did he forget to break the fuse befo--''THU-THUMP! ''Frank swerved to the shoulder, gripping the wheel while his heart pounded. What did he hit?! He replayed the last minute in his mind; all he remembered was a flash of green and scales in the headlights. As he opened the door to check on whatever he hit, a large gloved hand slammed his door closed and a scaled face appeared at his window. "It was a snake," said the apparition. Frank, bewildered, managed to stammer out a "W-w-what was?". "You hit a snake. That's all." The hulking form moved past the van's headlights, and Frank spotted gashed motorcycle leathers and a hint of a distinctly inhuman face. "The whole front of my van is dented in, and my head bounced off the roof! That was a snake?!" said Frank, starting to shake off the shock. "Big snake," the thing spat, and tapped on the passenger window. "Pop the door, I could use a lift." Frank's eyes had started adjusting to the dark, and finally he placed the familiar looking mask- he now knew it was a mask- peering in at him from the gloom. Unlocking the door, Frank said "El Dragón? Is that really you?" "Just drive," the hulking passenger muttered, "I'll explain on the way." Family and Relations *Aldrich Gresham - Cousin (distant) *Zachariah Silversmith - Mentor